Story of the City's Diamond/Emperor Lunarlight's death
This is how the story of the city's diamond began in Equinelantis: The Lost Kingdom. Back on the surface, Zapp's men load the Diamondize Solar Flare into a crate and onto the truck. Princess Yuna: You can't do this! Princess Luna: She's right, Zapp. It doesn't have to be this way! Zapp Brannigan: Oh yeah? Let's just put it this way, Princess. We got the cargo, The diamond, The crew and oh yeah... (snaps) Bob! Sideshow Bob sucker punched Yuna in the muzzle, Sending her flying back at her friends. Princess Luna: Yuna! Princess Yuna: OW!! (groans in pain as she rubs her muzzle, as a drop of blood drips from her mouth) Sideshow Bob: Look at it this way, Princess Yuna. You, Scrooge McDuck, And your little friends were the ones who discovered Equinelantis. And now, You're part of the exhibit. Zapp Brannigan: Let's move it, Everyone! Mr. Burns: Smithers, This is order, Not a suggestion. Let's go. Smithers stood in the truck for a moment. But then, He had a change of heart as he kicked open the truck door and helped Yuna to her hooves as he glared at Zapp and Burns. Mr. Burns: Coward. As for Kif, He looks at the crate and also has a change of heart as he hops down from the truck's bed and he then walks over and join Yuna's side. Kif Kroker: Forgive me, Princess Yuna. (glares at Zapp) Zapp Brannigan: You two can't be serious. Waylon Smithers: This is wrong and you know it! Mr. Burns: We were this close to make our dreams come true, And now you two left to grown a consciousness? Kif Kroker: You, Mr. Burns are nothing but a backstabbing tyrant. (to Zapp Brannigan) And you, Zapp Brannigan, You humiliated me long enough. From this point on, I quit! Zapp Brannigan: If that's the way you two want it, Fine. More for us. Mr. Burns: And by the way, Homer. You, Carl and Lenny are fired. Homer Simpson: D'oh! As the trucks leave Equinelantis with the crystalized Solar Flare in tow, The citizens' diamonds start to fade. Princess Yuna: We can't let them do this! Vincenzo Santorini: Wait a second! Underneath the bridge, Several explosives are set as Zapp picks up the denator and sets them all off blowing up the bridge. Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt, That's just not fair! Vincenzo Santorini: Okay, Now we can go. Eduardo: (holler) Princess Yuna, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, You might want to get up here! As Yuna and her friends and family head into the castle, Eduardo, the Shortmans and Joshua Sweet were taking care of the dying emperor. Arnold Shortman: Mom, Dad, What is it? Miles Shortman: Bad news I'm afraid, Son. Arnold Shortman: How's the emperor doing, Mom? Stella Shortman: He's suffering eternal bleeding on account of Zapp Brannigan's punch. Princess Yuna: You mean he's dying? Joshua Sweet: Afraid so, Yuna. There's nothing more we can do. Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes, This is all my doing. I should've never trusted Burns or Brannigan. Hubert J. Farnsworth: Cheer up, Scrooge. It's not your fault. Kif Kroker: Besides, Zapp was after that diamond way before Princess Yuna and her friends discovered the King's Journal. Princess Yuna: (realized about the diamond) Wait, These diamonds! They have some kind of healing power, I've seen it work before! Emperor Lunarlight: No. (to his granddaughters) Celestia, Luna. Where is your father? Princess Luna: He got turn into a diamond. Princess Celestia: Why is that, Grandfather? Emperor Lunarlight: He has been chosen like your grandmother before him. As the Flashback shows, Lunarlight explained about the past. Emperor Lunarlight: In time, The Diamond would choose a host. One with royal blood the protect itself and all pony folk, It will except no other. Scrooge McDuck: So, This diamond is alive? Emperor Lunarlight: (coughs) Yes, Scrooge. The diamond thrives on the collected emotions of all who came before us. In return, It provides power and protection. As it grew, It developed a consciousness of it's own. And not only that, The diamond is connected to the Force. It's how many Jedi who lived in this city were able to have fast training, The diamond gave them powerful meditation and connection with the Force. In my arrogance, I thought we'd use as a weapon, Which only led to our destruction. Princess Solarna: So, That's why you hid it beneath the city. Princess Sharon: Only to keep history from repeating itself, But made all civilians grow unintelligent. Emperor Lunarlight: It's true, And it was also to prevent your grandfather from suffering the same fate as your great-grandmother did. Princess Yuna: What do you mean, Great-Grandpa Lunarlight, What's gonna happen to Grandpa Solar Flare? Emperor Lunarlight: If he remains bonded to the diamond, He could be lost to it for all eternity. The love my family are all I have now, My burden would've become of Solar Flare's when the time is right. But now, (removes his diamond necklace and give it to Yuna) It falls to you, My great-granddaughter. Princess Yuna: Me? Emperor Lunarlight: Yes, Yuna. And there's something I must bestow upon you before my time comes. Princess Yuna: What is it? Lunarlight transferred every last of his magic to Yuna, As it flows inside her chest. Emperor Lunarlight: It is done now, Yuna. Promise me you'll return the diamond to save Equinelantis and your grandfather, Promise me. Princess Yuna: (sheds a few tears) I promise, I'll do my best. Emperor Lunarlight: Good, Very good. I love you all so much. Princess Luna: We love you too, Grandfather. Then, Lunarlight lets out one last breath as he shuts his eyes and lays down as all of the guards take off their helmets and place them on their chests. Princess Yuna: (sobbing) Princess Luna: (sheds her tears) He's gone. Hiro: I'm so sorry, Luna. Sadly, Princess Yuna, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna grieved over his lost. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225